20 Seconds To Break
by infinitedestiny
Summary: Love; most second-graders don't know how it feels, but this was pretty darn close. -- NAMORA. Happy Valentine's Day!


Her eyes locked on him, the brightest of all the colors in front of the school. His smile illuminated everything around them, or so she saw. Pretty blue eyes stared innocently around the schoolyard, scanning for someone, she guessed. His chocolate brown hair stuck up oddly in all directions as he turned his head back and forth, looking for a certain someone. His tiny fingers clutched around his blue and red backpack, holding it close to him as if it were to bounce away.

She watched quietly from a few yards away, not daring to move, though the other second-graders ran about noisily, scampering into their parents' arms with little hand-made red cards. She didn't budge, blowing away strands of blonde hair to get a better look at him. Gosh, he was so . . . so . . .

She took a deep breath, her little fingers clutching a small card in her hand, careful not to mess it up. She'd spent hours working on it the night before, as soon as she'd gotten home, giving up her precious cartoons to do this. The glue and glitter had made a big mess for her father to clean up, but he didn't seem to mind as he saw the determined smile on his daughter's face. Try after try, she worked until the tiny object was just _perfect_. After all, it was for Sora; it just _had _to be perfect, like its soon-to-be-owner.

Now, she held it close and huffed up, staring at the card and looking it over for the thousandth time, just to make sure it was perfect. "Will you be my Valentine?" was scarawled out in her perfectly-messy-second-grade handwriting. The card was adorned with glitter and white frills and hearts _everywhere_, _everywhere, everywhere._ And there was here name at the bottom, the signature she'd practiced over and over for months just for this day.

"Love, Naminé."

_Love_.

Second graders usually don't know exactly how that feels. But this was pretty darn close.

Deciding to go for it before she chickened out, she marched over to where he was standing. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies as she got closer to the boy. Oh, this was it. He would finally know how she felt . . .

"Hey, Sora!" a small voice chirped from somewhere Naminé didn't see.

A head of red hair flew towards Sora, running and then slowing to a stop as she reached him. Naminé stared, wondering what was going on as Sora's face turned apple-red. "Hi, Kairi!" he said, almost stuttering. Then he threw down his backpack and reached inside frantically. "I-I have something for you."

The redhead blinked curiously, but the smile never left her face, and she giggled her innocent giggle. "What is it, Sora?"

He seemed to have gotten whatever he was looking for, and she stood up, holding out a messily made Valentine's Day card for her, eyes shut in embarassment. "Kairi! Will you be my Valentine?"

There was silence between the two and the third who was there but wasn't there. Naminé caught her breath, feeling the card she'd spent all night on slip from her fingers.

Kairi finally moved, hugging Sora close with a squeal. "Of course I will!"

_Heartbreak_.

Second graders usually don't know exactly how that feels. But this was pretty darn close.

She watched, her vision faltering between colors and black & white, as the redhead planted a kiss on his cheek. Bubbles of light blew up her vision, and she wasn't sure what to do anymore, how to feel. A Valentine's Day alone? But, how could one be happy alone?

And then it hit her as she saw the smile grow on the boy's reddening face. He was . . . happy. And she could be happy, too, as long as he was okay and alright and as long as he was with . . . _her_.

Slowly, she felt herself breakdown; but there would always be such beauty behind it. After all, his beautiful smile would make it all worth it.

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Just wanted to write a quick a little one-shot for the occasion. It was originally supposed to be Namiku, but it ended up being Namora somehow. I guess it just reflects my feelings, I suppose. ^^;**

**Anyway, reviews? (:**


End file.
